


August

by greenfelix (literallyepsilon)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, teehee 4812
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyepsilon/pseuds/greenfelix
Summary: A series of things August finds important to him.(( follows the August is Hajime Yukishiro theory! ))





	August

**Author's Note:**

> august baby...

When he’s pulled out of the car crash, his vision is spotty, blood streaming down his face. He groans in pain, pressing into the arms of whoever’s carrying him. He can’t help but think about his brother at home, oh God, his brother, all alone and waiting for the family that will never return to him. He groans again, feeling himself be dragged across the grass floor. He’s in so much pain he can barely breathe.

“Where are you taking me,” he manages to slur, and there’s no response from the figure dressed in black carrying him. “Azuma…Azuma…”

He doesn’t know when he passes out, but when his eyes open again, he’s in a decrepit warehouse. He soon learns he’s been taken in by an organisation and will be taken care of, but in exchange for their medical care, he’s to become a part of the organisation. It’s not a terrible deal, honestly, considering Hajime has no idea where he is, or why they chose him out of the rubble.

“My parents?” he asks, referring to the car crash.

The woman in front of him -- January, as he’s come to know -- looks distant.

“They’re gone.” she says. “I’m sorry.”

He’s not sure how to feel about the situation. They give him a new name -- ‘August’ -- and they put him into training. He trains, and works, and sleeps in the decrepit home, and thinks about his brother at home, and grieves the loss of his parents. He wants to know how Azuma is doing -- he must be so alone. He’d give whatever he could to be with his brother right now. They shouldn’t have left him behind, he thinks, but then he thinks that it’s perhaps for the best. Azuma was sick, when they’d left, and if Azuma had gotten into the crash...

He doesn’t like to think of that.

 

* * *

 

One day, they pair him up with one of their older members, April, who captures his heart from the moment he opens his mouth. Despite the fact April is definitely younger than him, he goes through the motions of information gathering and reconnaissance easier than he should. He wonders if April was raised here.

“April,” Hajime says softly, one night.  
“Hm?” April replies, looking up from his laptop. “What is it, August?”   
“Where’s your family?”

At this, April stops typing, and looks up at him from his computer. The blue glow of the computer screen lights up the bottom half of his face, and Hajime looks up to see what looks like glistening tracks suddenly appear on his face. His eyes widen, and he moves over quickly, even as April tries to shuffle away before he can get to him. Soon, though, the laptop is off of April’s lap, and Hajime has the other’s face cupped in his hands, looking down at him seriously.

April...who almost never shows emotion around him...is crying. He rubs his thumb softly over the other’s cheekbone, and April bites his lip, swallowing.

“None, huh,” Hajime whispers. “Me too. Not anymore.”

April goes still in his arms, and then wraps his arms around him, pressing his face into his neck. Hajime can feel April’s shoulders shake. He swallows, squeezes the boy in his arms, and then pulls away to see his face properly.

His breath catches in his throat -- April is gorgeous, soft green hair and sly looking violet eyes sparkling with tears. The moonlight catches the the tears streaming down his face, and he almost looks ethereal. He swallows again, and pulls him into his chest.

“We’re family now,” he whispers. “You and me. How does that sound to you, April?”  
“...good,” April replies, voice a rasp, and Hajime squeezes him gently.

From then on, April starts to show more emotions around him. He curls into his chest when sleeping in different beds is too difficult, or when one of them has a nightmare, and holds onto his sleeve sometimes, despite the fact April is slowly growing taller than him. Hajime would often tease him and say that he’s very much like a well trained kitten, to which April would huff at. Things were good between them, and Hajime...didn’t feel so alone anymore.

 

* * *

 

They find December a year or two later. They pick him up off the streets, and raise him into the newest member of their organisation. While a little frustrating sometimes, December is almost like the comic relief of this whole situation. Whenever Hajime needs a little bit of a pick me up, he watches December and April argue.

“No, are you stupid. You almost fell asleep during the _mission_ .”   
“I was tired. You would have fallen asleep, too.”   
“Like _hell_ I would have…!”   
“Guys, guys,” Hajime says, smiling a little at them. “It’s fine. All that matters is that December made it out alive.”   
“He could have ruined everything,” April hisses, turning to Hajime. “If you hadn’t gotten him out of there -- “   
“I did, didn’t I?”

Hajime comes over, and sits between April and December, wrapping his arms gently around the both of them. April, well trained kitten that he is, leans into his touch. December is a little more honest about his feelings, and curls into his side to take a little bit of a nap. Hajime runs his fingers gently through December’s hair.

“It’s alright,” he says again. “We’re here, and we’re safe. We made it out.”  
“August,” April tries. “You could have gotten hurt.”   
“Rather me than you two, right?” Hajime chuckles, pulling them close. “I was supposed to have died before anyway.”   
“Don’t say that,” December says, surprisingly. “You’re here. You’re alive.”   
“I am.” Hajime replies. “I’m here, and I’m alive, and you two are here. And you two are alive, aren’t you?”

Hajime settles, and April huffs at him.

“I suppose,” April mumbles.  
“Mm.” December replies.   
“Right? So don’t worry. I’ll keep you both safe.”

December curls more up into his side, and April sighs, lying his head down on his shoulder. Hajime settles between them, and lets them drift off into sleep. The vials of poison they’d been given hang around their necks, and he moves an arm from where he has it wrapped around April to touch it. As he uncorks it, the sweet smell enters the entire room.

_“This suicide drug smells rea~lly sweet, so December and I need to be extra careful not to accidentally drink it when we get hungry.”_   
_“...April loves spicy foods, so he’s safe.”_ _  
_“Guys, don’t commit suicide by accident, okay?”

Hajime can’t lose another family, so the plan is set in his mind.

 

* * *

 

He’s bleeding out onto the ground. He can see December, still, and the gorgeous bright moon in the sky. Distantly, he can hear the sound of running -- December has to leave, he has to leave right now.

“Live…” he whispers, and pushes December off of the cliff.

The sound of splashing water is almost like heaven to him. His eyes close, and behind his closed eyelids, he sees everyone important to him once more. If he’s going to die, he really wish he could have died with everyone around him…

April, and December. His parents. Azuma.

Azuma…

“I’m sorry,” he whispers into the wind, “I wasn’t able to keep my promises to either of you…”

He hopes, at the very least, December lives a good life. He’s suffered...and April has as well. They’ve both suffered so much, he just wants them to live happily for once.

He wishes he was able to make more gingerbread men. More cakes. Practice singing better.

As his thoughts drift, the clouds start to drift over the shining moon, and Hisoka Mikage washes up on shore.


End file.
